Electromagnetic frequency emissions can interfere with devices, electrical circuits, data transmissions, etc. The amount of allowed emissions emitted from a device may be determined by government regulations. If the emitted emissions of the devices exceed the allowed limits, the devices may not be allowed to be offered for sale. Current solutions for reducing electromagnetic interference includes adding electromagnetic compatible components to improve electromagnetic shielding, modifying circuit configurations, or adding radio frequency lossy material. However, each of these solutions requires changes that are expensive, have long lead times, and have a limited effective bandwidth.